


Messages and One Call

by sabastina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, and yeah, enjoy, gansey and kavinsky are mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabastina/pseuds/sabastina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't shut your mouth. I can't, too. I think we're even. (His text messages were modern love letters, and they are filled with swear words and filthy yet seductive phrases. The messages were meant to move his lover’s heart, but in the end, the heart was laughing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages and One Call

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. So Adam's far away from Henrietta, Ronan stays in Henrietta. Adam has a phone. Adam and his thug boyfriend do phone things. Sometimes, Ronan sends Adam two to three messages about oh! LOVE! Then, it goes down to this.

When he means it, he does it. He does it well. He does it every tick-tock of the clock,  every movement of the clouds in the sky. His text messages were modern love letters, and they are filled with swear words and filthy yet seductive phrases. The messages were meant to move his lover’s heart, but in the end, the heart was laughing. _My heart can't stop beating so fast_ _every time you say those words. _

 

 

Adam checked his phone for the first time of a new week. Yesterday’s Sunday bored him to  death, because Ronan never texted on that day. Maybe it’s because of his Catholic tradition.  _Go to church every Sunday and he’s going to bless himself and then it’s Monday and he’s out to commit _ _sin again._  Adam wondered if Jesus ever slapped his palm on his forehead to forgive Ronan.

Then, the message came. It came when the phone whistled like it was trying to catch an escaping criminal’s attention. Adam  sighed in relief. He read the text message.

                    _ Ronan _

_ sorry for not texting yesterday my shitphone’s being a total fucker xo _

This message, so far, startled Adam Parrish. Ronan never apologizes (unless he did something offensive and Adam called him a disappointment and Ronan needs Adam to take back what he said by making a certain apology), and lastly, Ronan’s phone was not being _ a total fucker _ — to translate from R. Lynch language to proper English,  _malfunction ing_—ever since Adam laid  his  hands on it for the very first time.

Adam texted back. It was a simple, nodding  _K_ , but for Ronan Lynch, it meant relief. When Ronan would ask for forgiveness via text message, Adam would snort and reply with _K_ , because the letter  _K _ can give his lover multiple heart attacks and the tears he deserved. 

Depositing the phone beside him, Adam  took the next fifteen minutes reading  book that was recommended by his friend, Richard Gansey III.  It was a small book with a cliché story background and three hundred sixty-four pages of predicted disappointment. Adam wondered why Gansey would recommend such a thing. For entertainment, maybe, when the nasty, comedic Ronan Lynch is no use. 

The phone rang when Adam had finished  _Chapter Fifteen: The Leprechaun’s Last Vow_ _._  Adam’s left hand replaces the book with his phone. His right eye twitched unexpectedly.

  _hey_ _cowboy call me?? :) _

Adam chuckled with delight. Another message has arrived.

                            _screw this_   _i’m gonna call u now _

Adam waited for exactly five seconds before the phone cried out the awful Murder Squash song while showing Ronan’s caller ID. His lover sent bees that stung his heart with sweet pain, and common butterflies that fluttered inside his stomach. He answered the call.

“Well, well, look who’s calling,” the person greeted from the other side of the line. “Adam Parrish. I was about to say hi _buut_  I changed my mind. Fuck you.”

_Swearing, huh._ _What else can he do?_   “Ronan Lynch. I was about to say hi _b_ _uut_ I changed my mind. Fucker."

Ronan guffawed. “Ridiculous, Parrish.  You can’t even think of a good curse. Have I thought you nothing?"

“Bad influences gave me hell of a nothing.”

“Dear me,” Ronan gasps dramatically. “Bad influence! What kind of man treats his lover with _bad influenc_ _e! _ If I were to be a bad influence, I'd spare no one. Oh, shitting with jolly! I’m such a  _sweetshit _ fucking smartass dick vacuum!”

Adam snorted with a reason, and the reason was: “Ronan, I think you just made an awful impression of Joseph Kavinsky.”

Ronan snorted back. “You’re not even friends with that loser, Addie.”

“Were you?"

Even on the other side, Adam could  _feel _  Ronan shrugging. “Street harassers, ” he said. "Teenage car freak  enthusiasts. Both dreamers, but he’s a thief. He’s dead, yet I’m living. I don’t even know.” 

They were silent at that moment. Suddenly, everything went slow and uneasy. Joseph Kavinsky was a discussion meant to be dropped for Ronan. Three Fourth of Julys have passed since the other boy faced death with open arms and fire. Kavinsky was an unforgettable experience.

Adam broke the ice. “Forget about him, Ronan.”

“I will, Addie," Ronan said. "I will.”

The intimate moment between them just dropped to the very last. Adam had ruined everything. “I’m sorry,”  he said. "I’ll call you later.”

“ But—"

Adam hanged up. It was a beep  of the phone, a freed sigh from his mouth, and a pierce  to his heart. He might have upset Ronan, but he completely disappointed himself. Adam forgiving Adam was a challenge, because the letter K will be useless. Letters will form into words. Words form into sentences. Sentences forming into his answers. _Parrish, you could’ve zip y our dirty mouth about Kavinsky. Parrish, think. Parrish, you can’t forgive yourself for this. Parrish— _

Unlocking his phone, Adam Parrish began to text. He and Ronan would not break the tradition of messaging, even they have fought or done something stupid. The Gansey-recommended book lay on his bed, the written words desperate for his reading. Adam typed word after word until he could make a perfect sentence. A sentence that will make Ronan understand.

                      _hey_ _ i  just…  i  don’t know…  i  freaked out a while ago .. sorry if I ended the call.. _

Adam waited. He wondered if Ronan would say  _K_ or something dismissive rather than forgiving. He wondered if Ronan would call him again. He wondered if the book was judged wrongly, because it was  _Gansey_.

Numerous minutes later, Adam thanked God the Father and the Holy Spirit and the Son when Ronan replied with three messages. Three  _K_ s are one possible expectation. Adam thanked Mary when it wasn’t.

          _it’s ok babe i understand that _

                _but_ _seriously addie don’t hang up so suddenly i was freaked out _

                     _i really miss youuuuuuu keep texting you sweetshit dick vacuum _

_ This _ _will keep going,_  he thought. _Every minute we’re torn apart. We can’t keep this silence. We won’t. This happened. Nothing else. Only this.  _

Positive thoughts flowing inside his brain made Adam  laugh jubilantly, so he picked the book up from where it has been laid,  then he resumed his reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody do the flop! (P.S. I apologize for the mistakes made by me.) (P.P.S. im lyrnch on tumblr)


End file.
